


По-настоящему

by IryStorm



Series: По-настоящему [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Спустя полгода совместной жизни Тони похищают в Афганистане. Стив не намерен опускать руки.





	По-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский таймлайн: Мария и Говард Старки прожили долго и умерли своей смертью, до этого Говард сумел найти Стива во льдах. События развиваются во время ЖЧ1.
> 
> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — воссоединение после разрыва.

Стив, выходя, так сильно хлопнул дверью, что будь она хоть немного слабее — слетела бы с петель. В другое время он бы устыдился, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Не став дожидаться лифта, он сбежал вниз по лестнице, вышел на улицу и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Здание Старк Индастриз за его спиной величаво поблёскивало в солнечном свете, внушая уверенность и стабильность. Словно ничего не случилось. Словно Тони Старк не пропал пятнадцать дней назад посреди афганской пустыни.

Стив завёл мотоцикл и рванул с места, надеясь, что скорость как обычно прочистит мозги. Вот уже две недели он жил словно на пороховой бочке, которая вот-вот рванёт, но ничего не происходило. Полиция и федералы разводили руками, предполагая, видимо, что Тони мёртв. Роуди продолжал поиски, но лишь печально качал головой каждый раз, когда Стив ему звонил. Обадайя сочувственно хлопал Стива по плечу, говоря, что нельзя отчаиваться, и тут же, казалось, обо всём забывал. Стив не мог его винить, хотя очень хотелось, — исчезновение Тони породило панику среди клиентов Старк Индастриз, и Обадайя делал всё возможное, чтобы удержать компанию на плаву. «Тони хотел бы этого», — заявлял он, и Стив очень боролся с собой, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. Где бы ни был сейчас Тони, едва ли его волновали акции компании.

Стив лишь надеялся, что он жив. Все солдаты из сопровождения Тони в Афганистане погибли, но конкретно его тело так и не нашли. Это оставляло маленький и призрачный, но всё-таки шанс. 

Въехав на парковку Башни, Стив заглушил мотор, снял перчатки и застыл на секунду, зацепившись взглядом за обручальное кольцо. За полгода, что они были женаты, он испытал к Тони всё: от раздражения и холодной ярости до уважения и внезапной нежности. Но впервые за это время всерьёз пожалел, что они так и не связались по-настоящему — так Стив хотя бы мог почувствовать, жив Тони или нет.

В своём нынешнем положении Стив мало что мог сделать. Он терпеливо отвечал на вопросы полиции, на ходу выдумывая, почему не чувствовал мужа через Метку, регулярно ездил к Роуди и наседал на Обадайю, подспудно подозревая, что скоро ему просто аннулируют доступ в здание Старк Индастриз. Но всё было тщетно, и противная тревога разъедала сердце кислотой.

Стив и подумать не мог, что Тони станет ему так дорог.

— Сэр, — раздался в наушнике тихий голос Джарвиса — по настоянию Тони Стив теперь тоже всегда был на связи с домашним ИскИном, — К вам пришли. 

— Ты впустил в дом посторонних? — удивился Стив, вызывая лифт. Джарвис обладал паранойей не меньшей, чем его создатель.

— Они были весьма... настойчивы. 

Эта характеристика ничуть не воодушевляла, и Стив подобрался, готовясь к тому, что может случиться что угодно.

Незваные гости обнаружились в гостиной: в кресле сидел невзрачный бета в костюме, легко сошедший бы за клерка, если бы не небрежно выделяющаяся под пиджаком кобура, а вдоль окна расхаживал его компаньон — высокий и темнокожий альфа, в кожаном плаще и повязке на одном глазу. Оба они были смутно знакомы Стиву.

— С возвращением, Капитан, — заметив его, прогрохотал тот, что стоял у окна. — Простите, что мы без приглашения. Полковник Фьюри, служба ЩИТ. Мой помощник, агент Коулсон.

Подавив порыв отдать честь вышестоящему офицеру, Стив поочерёдно пожал руки обоим и вдруг вспомнил:

— Вы были на свадьбе. Тони говорил, что нас хотят завербовать спецслужбы, но я, признаться, решил, что он... преувеличивает.

— Это была неудачная попытка, — хмыкнул полковник. 

— Не думаю, что и сейчас подходящее время для этого.

— И тем не менее, мы здесь из-за вашего супруга, — сказал молчавший до того агент Коулсон. Голос у него был такой же прохладный и невзрачный, как он сам. 

— Я уже рассказал полиции и ФБР всё, что знаю, — нахмурился Стив. — Мне нечего добавить.

— Однако мы не полиция, — покачал головой Фьюри. — Сохранность Тони Старка — наиболее важная задача для нас.

Брови Стива удивлённо поползли вверх.

— Это ещё почему?

— Я полагал, вы знаете, — медленно протянул Фьюри. — Основатель ЩИТа — Говард Старк сотоварищи, включая Пегги Картер, вы, помнится, были с ней знакомы. Всё, что касается семьи Старк, имеет высший приоритет в списке задач нашей службы.

Стив помотал головой, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Говард основал секретную организацию? Пегги ему помогала? Это звучало невероятно, но в то же время не удивляло само по себе. 

— Говард никогда не рассказывал мне об этом. 

— Старки, при всей своей болтливости, довольно мало говорят о важном, — ворчливо заметил Фьюри. — Тони в курсе, однако на все предложения сотрудничества отвечал отказом. 

— Это его право, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Но я всё же не понимаю, с какой целью вы здесь.

— Почему вы не чувствуете свою омегу через Метку? — резко спросил Коулсон, и Стив едва не вздрогнул.

— Я не знаю, — ровно сказал он, чувствуя пристальный, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд. — Метку могли повредить. Тони может быть без сознания, или...

«Или мёртв», — этого Стив не мог и не хотел говорить. 

— Или же вы не образовали Связь, — закончил за него полковник.

Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав себя на мгновение бабочкой, пришпиленной к доске.

— Откуда вы...

— Не знаю, как вам удавалось так долго поддерживать видимость крепкого брака, Капитан, но поздравляю: вы только что развеяли подозрения в свой адрес.

— В чём меня подозревали?

— Мы полагаем, — снова заговорил Коулсон, — что Старк Индастриз продаёт оружие террористам. 

— Это неправда, — перебил его Стив. — Что бы вы там не думали о Тони, он никогда на это не пойдёт. Всё, что он создаёт, идёт на защиту нашей страны, на вооружение армии. Он бы никогда не опустился до терроризма!

— Мы и не думаем, что это Старк, — кивнул Коулсон, жестом прерывая тираду Стива. — Но кто-то в Старк Индастриз работает на две стороны. И — вы уж извините — но первое подозрение падает именно на вас. Как альфа Тони Старка, вы обладаете теми же правами, что ваш супруг. Половина пакета акций, доступ к ресурсам СИ и так далее. И вы же — его прямой наследник в случае, если нет детей.

— Но поскольку вы так и не заключили Связь, — продолжил Фьюри, — брак может быть признан фиктивным, а значит едва ли исчезновение или смерть Старка вам выгодны. Кто ещё в курсе?

— Никто, — покачал головой Стив. — Мы держали это в тайне ото всех. Брак был условием завещания Говарда, на моём месте мог оказаться кто уго...

Стив оборвал сам себя, поймав внезапную мысль.

— Джарвис, — позвал он. — Кто является наследником Тони второй очереди?

— Мистер Обадайя Стейн.

В гостиной повисла тишина.

— Нет, я в это не верю, — сказал наконец Стив. — Обадайя Тони как второй отец, Тони вырос у него на руках. Он бы не стал...

— И тем не менее, он мог. Коулсон, попроси нашего человека в СИ установить жучок на ноутбук мистера Стейна, — распорядился Фьюри, — и отправьте на слежку Бартона. 

Коулсон кивнул и вышел из гостиной, доставая на ходу телефон.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — поинтересовался Стив. 

— Пока ничего. Нужно всё проверить, прежде чем выдвигать какие-либо обвинения. И я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, капитан Роджерс.

Стив же в своём благоразумии совсем не был уверен.

— Мы сузили радиус поиска Старка до тридцати миль. Можем включить вас в состав поисковой группы ЩИТа. 

— Только поисковой группы?

Фьюри развёл руками.

— Контракт со ЩИТом обычно бессрочный. Вы можете послужить своей стране, Капитан. И найти мужа.

— Боюсь, он не будет рад моей вербовке, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Зато будет жив, — жёстко припечатал Фьюри. — Решение за вами.

Несколько мучительных секунд Стив молчал, чувствуя звенящую пустоту в мыслях, а затем протянул Фьюри руку.

— Добро пожаловать в ЩИТ, Капитан Америка, — сказал тот, отвечая на рукопожатие.

***

Три недели спустя

Тони был жив.

Обнаружился в афганской пустыне, в нескольких милях от места, где его предположительно держали. Ожидая начала операции, Стив пристально всматривался в барханы, стараясь не пропустить сливающиеся с пейзажем пещеры, и первым увидел одиноко бредущую через пески фигуру. На мгновение он забыл, как дышать. Не дожидаясь, пока квинджет ЩИТа приземлится, Стив спрыгнул с двадцатифутовой высоты и бросился к путнику — Тони, чёрт возьми! Обхватил горячее измождённое тело, прижал к себе. Сердце, как бешеное, стучало неверящим «жив-жив-жив», он осторожно ощупывал Тони, стараясь понять, насколько тот в порядке. Он был грязный, худой и, очевидно, раненный: Стив видел синяки и кровоподтёки, но главное, главное — был жив. 

— Стив, — прохрипел Тони, отчаянно цепляясь Стиву за плечи. Уткнулся лбом ему в шею и задрожал.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Стив, поглаживая Тони по волосам и не заботясь о том, что его вряд ли будет слышно сквозь рёв винтов. Где-то за спиной уже бежали агенты ЩИТа, но Стиву всё равно казалось, что они с Тони вдвоём в этой пустыне. Все вопросы — где он был? как выбрался? кто за всем этим стоит? — отошли на другой план. Их время ещё придёт.

А пока Стив помог Тони подняться на ноги и дойти до квинджета. Будь его воля, он подхватил бы Тони на руки и так донёс, но Стив знал: тот не позволит. Слишком гордый, чтобы предстать слабым перед другими. Поэтому Стив закинул его руку себе на плечи, крепко обхватил за талию и повёл, готовый подхватить в случае чего. 

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, мистер Старк, — поприветствовал Коулсон, когда они взошли на борт хэликэриерра.

— А вот я бы предпочёл вас вовсе не видеть, — закатил глаза Тони. Его взгляд цепко прошёлся по форме Стива и вернулся к Коулсону. — Добились таки своего?

— У всего есть цена, мистер Старк, — ответил тот, жестом подзывая медиков. — Мы отвезём вас в больницу. И с вами хочет поговорить полковник Фьюри.

— Позже, — покачал головой Тони. — Свяжитесь с Пеппер Поттс, пусть соберёт пресс-конференцию в Нью-Йорке. Мы летим туда.

— Тони, ты ранен, — возразил Стив. — Это всё может подождать...

— Нет! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это важно. Пожалуйста.

Тони был серьёзен, как никогда, и Стив не смог ему возразить. 

— И раздобудьте мне костюм и бургер, ради бога! — рявкнул Тони, испугав снующих вокруг агентов.

Пока Стив связывался с Пеппер и выслушивал счастливые всхлипы, перемежающиеся с обещаниями собственноручно прибить Тони, тот скрылся в крохотной душевой кабинке. Вышел он оттуда значительно посвежевшим, но у Стива всё равно защемило сердце при виде остро выделяющихся скул и тёмных кругов под глазами. Ему до боли хотелось поцеловать Тони прямо сейчас, но ещё больше — разделаться с его обидчиками. Руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, и Тони, вытирая волосы, бросал на него встревоженные взгляды. 

А потом Стив увидел это. Странный бугор у Тони на груди, просвечивающий сквозь плотный хлопок футболки.

— Что это?

Тони поёжился, проследив его взгляд, и отвернулся.

— Ничего. 

— Тони.

— Ничего, что нельзя было бы обсудить потом, ясно? — огрызнулся тот, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я жив и относительно здоров, что ещё надо?

Стиву много чего было надо. Шагнуть ближе, сдёрнуть чёртову футболку, сдать Тони медикам на месяц, чтобы удостоверились, что с ним действительно всё в порядке. Но больше всего, чтобы с его лица исчезло это злое, маскировавшее испуг, выражение.

Но вокруг были люди, вернулся Коулсон, точно по волшебству доставший где-то запрошенный костюм и бургер, и Стиву пришлось отложить свои желания.

Они приближались к Нью-Йорку.

***

— Не спишь? — тихо спросил Тони, проскальзывая в спальню. 

Стив отложил книгу, которую безуспешно пытался читать — и не запомнил ни строчки — последние несколько часов, и покачал головой.

— Тебя ждал.

Тони усмехнулся, сбросил пиджак и распустил явно надоевший галстук.

— Надеюсь, ты тут без меня не обнёс бар, — пробормотал он, распахивая дверцы шкафа, и выудил оттуда бутылку виски.

Было так странно снова видеть его в их общей спальне. Словно Тони никуда не пропадал, словно не было тревожных бессонных ночей, которые Стив проводил, лёжа на слишком большой для одного человека кровати. Без Тони особняк будто впал в спячку, застыл, и даже Джарвис общался подавленно и нехотя. Стив чувствовал себя так же, и теперь не знал, как реагировать. Им нужно было поговорить, это само собой, но ещё больше хотелось уложить Тони в постель, обнять и дать ему выспаться — он, очевидно, едва держался на ногах. 

Бесконечный день всё никак не желал заканчиваться.

Дневная пресс-конференция оказалась настоящей бомбой. Стив до последнего не знал, что Тони собирается сказать, поэтому новость о том, что он хочет свернуть производство оружия в СИ, стала неожиданностью и для него. Толпа журналистов взревела, шокированный Обадайя попытался возразить, но куда там. Стив дёрнулся было в его сторону, стремясь защитить от натиска, но Тони справился и сам. В тот момент Стив гордился им как никогда — так чётко и уверенно он говорил. 

Потом Тони утащил Обадайя, и Стиву оставалось лишь расхаживать за дверью, слыша приглушённую ругань на тему акций, котировок и прочих заумных слов. Успокаивало лишь то, что Тони снова был на связи с Джарвисом и ИскИн приглядывал за ним. 

Причастность Обадайи к похищению Тони так и не удалось доказать. Он, казалось, был искренне рад его возвращению, но Стива всё равно не покидало противное чувство надвигающейся беды. 

После Обадайи Тони таки завладел ЩИТ, а потом — Пеппер. На бегу между встречами Тони ободряюще похлопал его по руке и коротко поцеловал. Этот сухой поцелуй словно поджёг фитиль, тлеющий у Стива внутри всё это время. Он едва удержался, чтобы не схватить Тони и не утянуть домой.

Остаться вдвоём они смогли лишь вечером.

— Джарвис, запри все замки и отключи связь, — будто прочитав его мысли, распорядился Тони. — Нас ни для кого нет до утра минимум. И сам отключись тоже.

— Принято, сэр. Очень приятно видеть вас дома.

Тони усмехнулся.

— И я рад, приятель. Даже не представляешь, как.

Последнюю реплику он адресовал уже Стиву, и от его тёмного взгляда внутри всё перевернулось.

Тони отхлебнул виски и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Как ужасно мне этого не хватало, Стив, ты бы знал.

— Что с тобой произошло, Тони? Расскажешь?

Тони замолчал, вертя в руках бокал.

— Расскажу. Правда, Стив, я всё расскажу, и даже схожу к психологу, если хочешь. Но — потом, хорошо? Сейчас я меньше всего хочу снова туда возвращаться, даже мысленно.

Он отставил выпивку и шагнул к постели. Стив подался к нему, обхватил за бедра и уткнулся лбом в живот. Он так соскучился. Тони вплёл пальцы ему в волосы, немного потянул, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, а затем наклонился и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел жадным и жёстким, у Тони был горьковатый рот, но Стиву всё равно казалось, что ничего слаще он в жизни не пробовал. Он осторожно потянул Тони на себя и перевернулся, укладывая его на постель.

Тони загнанно дышал, вцепившись рукой в рубашку на груди. Пару мгновений они переглядывались, а затем Стив медленно отвёл его ладонь и расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы.

— Матерь божья, — прошептал он, раздвигая края рубашки.

В груди Тони зияла дыра размером с бейсбольный мяч, а в дыре светился... светилось что-то странное.

— Эта штука меня спасла, — хрипло пояснил Тони. — Портативный атомный реактор, который не даёт шрапнели добраться к моему сердцу. Без него я бы сдох ещё при взрыве.

Стив облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы и осторожно положил ладонь рядом. Тони резко вздрогнул.

— Очень больно?

— Неприятно, скажем так. Работа была грубая, но эффективная. Потом допилю. И, Стив... — Тони отвёл взгляд. — Я понимаю, что выглядит ужасно и тебе, возможно, противно...

Стив поцеловал его, обрывая тираду. Ему не было противно, ему было больно. За Тони, за тот ужас, что ему пришлось пережить. Хотелось стереть из его памяти все мучения, а с тела — синяки и раны.

Тони отвечал на поцелуи с таким отчаянием, что у Стива заходилось сердце. Соскучился, понял он, соскучился не меньше, чем сам Стив. Оплетал его руками и ногами, вжимался твёрдым членом в пах, стонал от каждого прикосновения, словно тело стало сверхчувствительным. У него не было течки, но Стиву всё равно кружило голову от того, каким податливым он был. Стив обводил губами кромку реактора, срывая хриплые выдохи, насаживался на член ртом так глубоко, как мог, нарочито медленно вводил пальцы, не столько растягивая, сколько лаская, пытаясь заново прочувствовать всего Тони. 

Обычно Тони любил перехватывать инициативу в постели, отдавать больше, чем получает, но сегодня Стив не позволил — мягко отвёл его руки вверх, понукая схватиться за изголовье кровати. Тони жмурился, подаваясь ему навстречу, не пытаясь больше закрыться и зажаться, и Стив раз за разом доводил их обоих до исступления, не давая кончить. Лишь когда Тони сорвался на бездумное «Стив-Стив-Стив-пожалуйста-дай-мне», Стив положил руку на его член и в три движения заставил выплеснуться. Тони выгнулся, едва касаясь лопатками постели; Стив подхватил его под поясницу, прижимая к себе, мягко поцеловал и кончил сам. Когда Тони открыл глаза, Стив мягко вытер солёную влагу с его щеки.

Позже ночью, свернувшись у Стива под боком, Тони начал говорить. Тихо и невыразительно, он рассказывал об Афганистане, пещере и террористах, которые пытались заставить его построить им Иерихон. Он не упоминал пытки, но Стив догадался и сам — прижал к себе крепче, будто это могло защитить Тони от прошлого. Из пещеры он смог выбраться, построив вместо Иерихона железный костюм — броню, защищавшую от пуль, в которой он смог улететь на безопасное расстояние. 

Стива всегда восхищал гений Старков — сначала Говарда, теперь и Тони. У него были золотые руки, которыми он создавал восхитительные устройства. Только это, а ещё невероятная смелость и сила духа помогли ему продержаться. 

— Прости, что не успел раньше, — тихо сказал Стив, поглаживая его по волосам. — Мы правильно вычислили место, но прошло слишком много времени.

— Ты не виноват. Я... вообще удивлён, что ты меня искал, — в голосе Тони сквозила лёгкая печаль.

Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Это был подходящий момент, чтобы признаться, но...

— Укуси меня, — вдруг попросил Тони. 

— Что? Зачем? — Стив даже отодвинулся в попытке заглянуть ему в лицо. — Наш договор...

— Да к чёрту договор. — Тони отодвинулся тоже, сел, опираясь об изголовье, и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. В свете реактора его лицо казалось каким-то инопланетным. — Тот парень, что спас меня, Инсен. Он погиб, давая мне возможность выбраться. Перед смертью он сказал, чтобы я не упустил этот шанс. — Тони взял его за руку, повертел обручальное кольцо — своё он потерял где-то в пустыне. — На самом деле я ведь не думал, что выберусь. Я почти смирился с тем, что так и закончу — в тёмной сырой пещере, без солнечного света и знакомых лиц вокруг. Но единственное, о чём я жалел в тот момент, это что не сказал тебе... Что не сказал...

Он судорожно вздохнул и замолчал. 

— Знаешь, — медленно протянул Стив, переплетая с ним пальцы. — Я не хотел заключать с тобой договор. Не потому, что ты мне не нравился — как раз нравился, и я не понимаю, почему ты решил иначе. А потому, что заключив договор, я терял право на то, чтобы сделать всё по-другому. Завоевать твою симпатию и твои чувства... нормально. Как полагается. Но если бы я не согласился, ты бы нашёл кого-то другого, и тогда бы у меня вовсе не было шансов. 

Тони вскинулся, явно собираясь возразить, но Стив жестом его остановил:

— Дай договорить. Каждый день эти чёртовы полгода я в ужасе ждал, что однажды ты придёшь с чужой меткой. Или просто скажешь, что влюбился в другого альфу и нашему договору конец. Но ты был моим супругом, пусть вынужденно, и я поверил, что всё может быть хорошо. По-настоящему, понимаешь?

Он говорил, чувствуя, как с каждым словом становится легче. Он любил Тони — теперь это было так ясно, что хотелось самому себе от души врезать за то, что не сказал раньше. 

Тони хрипло рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

— Мы идиоты, да?

— Ещё какие, — усмехнулся ему в макушку Стив и всё-таки сказал: — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был моим мужем.

— По-настоящему?

— По-настоящему.

С мгновение Тони смотрел ему в глаза, а затем медленно повернул голову, открывая шею. 

***

Тони проснулся рано утром, впервые за много недель чувствуя себя выспавшимся. Его не мучили кошмары, в груди не болело, лишь едва ощутимо горело место укуса на шее.

Метка.

Тони протянул руку и осторожно коснулся её кончиками пальцев. Это было круче, чем оргазм, круче, чем быть с альфой в течку. Тони закричал, когда зубы Стива аккуратно вонзились в плоть, но не от боли, а от чистейшего восторга. 

Стив рядом ещё спал, перекинув через него тяжёлую руку. Тони погладил его по предплечью, умирая от внезапной нежности. После укуса его чувства обострились, он ощущал отголоски эмоций Стива, и это выворачивало ему сердце. Стиву не нужно было ничего говорить, Тони и так ощущал его любовь, горячую, словно солнечный свет в яркий летний день.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он.

— Сэр, — тихо позвал Джарвис. — Я подумал, что вы захотите узнать результаты теста на совместимость. 

— Прямо сейчас? — хмыкнул Тони, а сердце его пропустило удар. — Ну давай, что ты там наанализировал.

— Вероятность успешной беременности — 97,4%. На 12% выше, чем у среднестатистической пары. 

— Спасибо, Джей.

Тони закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на милость сну. Он не знал, захочет ли в ближайшем будущем детей, но теперь эта мысль не вызывала у него отторжения. Сначала им придётся со многим разобраться: с террористами, ЩИТом, бронёй, которую Тони обязательно сделает снова, чтобы больше никогда не быть беззащитным.

Но ещё можно просто быть вместе. По-настоящему. И к чёрту всякие договоры.


End file.
